COMPLEMENTO
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: One shot. Secuela de Superficial. Tres años han pasado y las cosas continúan igual entre ellos pero una confesión hace que los sentimientos afloren finalmente y marca el inicio de una nueva vida. La entrega de dos corazones... TRADUCCIÓN, un fic de LGV!


**COMPLEMENTO**

(_Completeness_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

**Nota de LGV**: Bien, esta es la secuela de _Superficial_. Aunque podría leerse sola altamente sugiero que lean _Superficial_ antes de esta, ayudará a clarificar algunas cosas. Espero para aquellos que querían un final feliz que esto valga la espera… Disfruten!

------

"Trunks! Gracias a Kami que estás bien!" Gritó Bulma con lágrimas llenando sus ojos cuando vio a su hijo del futuro regresar de la destrucción de Cell. "Todo está bien? Te hirieron? Todos fueron resucitados? Por favor, dime todo lo que pasó!"

Trunks avanzó y le dio un abrazo a su madre y luego la sentó y comenzó a explicar lo que pasó. Abarcó todos los hechos de esa tarde, de los cuales no sabía, desde el momento que llegó hasta que murió.

"Fuiste asesinado." Ella tragó intentando contener sus lágrimas.

"Sí, pero me resucitaron [obviamente. Ves que estoy bien así que no te molestes."

Ella asintió y luego le dijo continuar. "Bueno, de lo que me informaron después de morir, Gohan finalmente pudo matar a Cell. Después usaron las esferas del dragón para resucitar a todos los que mató Cell, lo cual fue cuando regresé."

"Ya veo. Y Goku?"

"Quiso seguir muerto."

"Qué!?!?!"

"Sí, pensó que el mundo sería más seguro sin él."

"Eso es horrible, pobre Gohan."

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un momento y luego Bulma se aventuró a hacer la pregunta de la no estaba segura querer escuchar la respuesta.

"Cómo está tu padre?"

"No estoy seguro. No lo he visto desde antes de morir."

"Quieres decir que no fue contigo y los muchachos al lugar de Kami para desear el regreso de todos?"

"No."

"Ese idiota!"

"Yo no me molestaría con él, mamá, no has escuchado lo que hizo después de que morí."

"Qué?" Preguntó ella confundida.

Trunks repitió lo que Yamcha le había dicho sobre su padre lanzándose, atacando a Cell y luego ayudando a Gohan a derrotarlo finalmente. Bulma escuchó esos eventos como si Trunks estuviera hablando de alguien más que de Vegeta.

"Él hizo eso?" Murmuró ella sorprendida.

"Sí. No podía creerlo cuando Yamcha me dijo. No pensé que se preocupaba."

Bulma sintió lágrimas de nuevo, pero no quería que Trunks las viera. "Cuándo te vas?" Preguntó ella intentando cambiar el tema.

"Mañana, esperaba tener una buena noche de sueño antes de regresar a mi época."

"Eso suena como a una buena idea. Arreglaré una habitación para ti."

"Gracias." Dijo Trunks mientras se iba para tomar una ducha y cambiarse.

Bulma se sentó pensando en Vegeta. Su excusa para quedarse ahora se había ido. Los androides estaban muertos. Él era un Súper Saiyajín. Y Goku estaba muerto. Todo lo que quería había pasado. Ella se detuvo y se preguntó lo que significaba esto. Él ya no tenía una razón real para quedarse más. Al menos ninguna razón que admitiría. Sin embargo, sintió algo de orgullo en su muestra de preocupación por Trunks. Bulma nunca creyó que vería el día cuando eso pasara. Pero para ser honesta nunca pensó en eso. Imaginó que los androides serían derrotados, y sabía que un día alcanzaría el Súper Saiyajín, pero ahora que todo había pasado no sabía qué esperar. Se sentó y pensó en lo que quería, si quería que se quedara o no. Su atención se volvió hacia su hijo del futuro. Veía tanto de su padre en él. Estaba tan orgullosa que se convierta en un joven tan maravilloso. Ella pausó un momento notando lo bien que el niño se había desarrollado sin la influencia de su padre. Pero también sabía cuánto deseaba la aceptación de su padre, y lo fieramente leal que era para él. Bulma pensó que la estadía de Vegeta podría ser buena para su hijo, pero estaba evitando la pregunta mayor. Ella aún lo quería cerca?

------

Después de que Cell fue derrotado, Vegeta no supo a dónde ir o qué hacer. Había pasado los últimos cinco años [Los tres años más dos años en la habitación del tiempo de su vida concentrado en matar a Kakarotto, derrotar a los androides y volverse un Súper Saiyajín, todo había pasado. Bueno básicamente, no fue quien mató a Kakarotto pero estaba muerto. Sintió una dominante sensación de vacío de repente. No tenía idea de a dónde ir de aquí en adelante. Sus metas se habían ido y era el único miembro de su especie que quedaba. Por supuesto, excluyendo el híbrido de Kakarotto y su propio hijo. _Su hijo_. Pensó en Trunks. El niño con el que no quería nada, el niño por el que se rehusaba preocuparse lo encontró más útil de lo que había esperado. Cuando atestiguó la muerte de su hijo todo lo que pudo pensar fue en cómo estaba perdiendo a la única persona que se preocupaba por él, aunque no lo mereciera. Conscientemente trató al muchacho como basura, pero Trunks aún permanecía leal. Tanto que aún después de atacar al muchacho, Trunks peleó por salvar su vida. Vegeta no podía entender de dónde venía esta lealtad. Estando muerto en el futuro y el muchacho nunca recordándolo significaba que la única manera en que podría saber de él era de su madre. _Su madre_. Ese era un asunto completamente diferente con el que tenía que tratar. En los últimos tres años de su vida sólo la había encontrado para breves momentos, y no fueron nada sino placenteros. Sacudió su cabeza. Quería ver crecer a su hijo en el guerrero que vio luchando contra Cell, pero Bulma… No podía continuar viviendo con ella. Había bloqueado sus sentimientos por ella los últimos años con éxito, pero ir y estar cerca a ella sin parar sería muy doloroso. No iba a pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer que no se preocupaba por él. Su ego (junto con su corazón aunque nunca se lo admitiría) no le permitiría hacerlo.

Había decidido que sólo tenía una opción que le quedaba. Una vez que su hijo del futuro se fuera, él también lo haría.

------

Vegeta llegó a la Corporación Cápsula tarde esa noche. Planeaba dormir en su antigua habitación para evitar toparse con Bulma, pero cuando entró a su habitación vio a su hijo del futuro ya ahí. Dejó salir una leve carcajada. 'No es espeluznante…' Pensó él para sí notando que era la habitación en la que el muchacho fue concebido. Vegeta salió tranquilamente y entró en la siguiente habitación. Bulma la había vuelto la habitación del niño. Avanzó hacia la cuna y miró al pequeño. Fue difícil para él creer que una criatura tan débil ascendería a su nivel de poder [en realidad sobrepasarlo, pero no cavaré en eso.

Después de unos momentos salió y caminó en frente de la puerta de la siguiente habitación. Era la de ellos… _la suya_. Lentamente abrió la puerta y caminó hacia la figura durmiente. Estaba acostada en la cama en la forma que la recordó la primera noche que vino para llevarla a su habitación; su primera noche juntos. Se veía aún más hermosa ahora que lo que recordaba. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y la miró por unos minutos. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que la extrañaba. Extrañaba cómo se sentía, tenerla en sus brazos y despertar para verla a su lado. Pensó en cuántas noches sin dormir había tenido sin ella. Nunca logró caer en un profundo sueño sin ella en sus brazos. Daría cualquier cosa por sentir eso otra vez, pero no se lo permitiría. Necesitaba liberarse de ella y no podría hacerlo al quedarse.

Acarició gentil su rostro por un momento antes de comenzar a levantarse, pero fue detenido cuando sintió su mano sobre la suya. Observó mientras abría lentamente sus ojos y le sonría. "Te extrañé." Dijo ella dulcemente mientras se sentaba.

Vegeta suspiró mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y desvió la mirada. "Qué pasa?" Preguntó ella acercándose a él.

"Mañana me voy para el espacio, mujer." Dijo él fríamente.

"Te vas!" Siseó ella, "No vas a ningún lado!"

Vegeta la miró con una confundida expresión en su rostro. Bulma se calmó un poco y con un suspiro descansó su cabeza en su hombro. "Mira," comenzó ella, "Si realmente quieres irte bien, pero al menos piénsalo primero. No quiero criar sola a _nuestro_ hijo."

Ahí estaba; la excusa del hijo otra vez. Esto era exactamente por qué tenía que irse. "Mira mujer, ese muchacho por el corredor fue criado sólo por ti, y aunque podría ser un poco suave para mi gusto, es un buen guerrero. No me necesita."

Bulma suspiró otra vez y se separó de él. Se acostó en la cama y colocó las cobijas sobre ella. "Supongo que tienes razón." Susurró ella exasperada. "Pero eso no significa que yo no te necesite." Terminó ella prácticamente inaudible sin la intención de que Vegeta la escuchara. Sin embargo, con su agudo oído Saiyajín, Vegeta giró su cabeza para mirarla. Había cerrado sus ojos luciendo como si estuviera intentando dormir. Sin embargo, Vegeta no iba a dejarla hacer un comentario así y no explicarse. Él retiró las cobijas y la haló hacia él para estar ojo a ojo.

"Vegeta!" Bulma jadeó ante su repentino arranque.

"Bulma, qué dijiste?" Preguntó Vegeta llenándose con un brillo de esperanza de que _sintiera _algo por él.

Bulma se paralizó de nuevo cuando lo escuchó usar su nombre. Sólo hubo una vez cuando usó su nombre; cuando hablaba con toda seriedad. Ella pausó un momento mientras bajaba la mirada. "Si te pido quedarte, lo harías?" Preguntó ella lentamente descansando su frente en su hombro.

Vegeta se calló. "Si estás preguntando si me quedaría en esta bola de lodo de planeta sólo porque una débil humana me lo pidió, mientras podría estar afuera gobernando el universo… Entonces la respuesta es… no." Dijo él fríamente mientras la separaba. Necesitaba una limpia ruptura de esto, y eso era lo que iba a obtener. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para irse cuando comenzó a escuchar a Bulma reír. Se detuvo y la miró y vio su mano sobre su boca mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Qué es tan divertido?" Demandó él.

"Yo…" Ella detuvo sus carcajadas mientras terminaba de sacudir su cabeza. "No puedo creer lo equivocada que estaba sobre ti."

"Qué demonios significa eso?" Gruñó Vegeta mientras cruzaba sus brazos y la miraba.

Bulma se levantó y caminó hacia él e imitó su pose. "Pensé que te preocupabas." Dijo ella simplemente.

Vegeta frunció. "Por una indigna humana y su híbrido mocoso! Soy un príncipe Saiyajín… tú y _tu_ hijo son nada para mi."

Fue en ese momento que Bulma vio _esa_ mirada. La mirada que tiene cuando intenta lastimarla, pero el único dolor que causaba era en sí mismo. La misma mirada de dolor que tenía cuando se separaron; la mirada que traicionaba sus sentimientos cuando sus palabras decían lo contrario. La única diferencia esta vez fue el impacto que tuvo en Bulma. Antes de sentir culpa y pena por él, ahora sintió el dolor de él. No porque estuviera insultándola, sino porque ella había causado su dolor. Bulma sabía lo que él sentía por ella, pero ella nunca sintió lo mismo. Se preocupaba por él, pero amarlo… Amar a Vegeta no era algo que pensara posible… Eso pensaba. Nunca se había preocupado tanto en toda su vida como cuando Vegeta y Trunks estuvieron peleando con Cell. Asumió que era porque ahora era una madre, y él su única preocupación. Pero pronto supo que eso no era verdad. Se encontró tan preocupada por la seguridad de Vegeta como la de su hijo. No podía imaginar la vida sin él. La hacía difícil la mayoría del tiempo, pero también la hacía excitante. Fue en ese momento que finalmente se dio cuenta lo que tenía. Lo que necesitaba era… él… no sólo su cuerpo… sino parte de él.

Vegeta la observó, esperando por que algún insulto se le devolviera, pero nunca llegó. Sólo permaneció ahí mirándolo unos momentos antes de ver lágrimas comenzar a bajar por su rostro. Sus ojos se ampliaron. No había esperado esto. Estaba listo para su rabia y su lengua venenosa, pero lágrimas. No pudo evitar sino levantar su mano para tomar su rostro mientras gentilmente secaba sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

"Lo siento." Susurró ella colocando su mano sobre la suya mientras lo miraba. "Pero no voy a dejarte ir."

Vegeta cerró sus ojos mientras la halaba contra su pecho. Sólo permaneció ahí abrazándola por unos minutos. La quería más que nada pero no se lo permitiría. "No puedo quedarme." Susurró él finalmente.

Bulma suspiró. "Recuerdas cuando terminé con Yamcha?"

Vegeta gruñó sin gustarle que ese tonto fuera mencionado.

"Claramente sí." Rió ella. "Recuerdas lo devastada que estuve. Me tomó semanas recuperarme."

Vegeta se infló. "Cuál es tu punto, mujer?"

"Te tuve para ayudarme a superar el perderlo. Pero perderte es diferente. No tengo otro Vegeta allá afuera para mi. Tú lo eres. No hay final contigo."

Vegeta la separó para poder mirar sus ojos para ver la verdad, para ver si lo que dijo era real. Bulma sonrió notando lo que quería escuchar. Colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro mientras se acercaba y miraba profundamente sus ojos. "Te amo." Susurró ella antes de llevar su rostro hacia él y presionar sus labios contra los suyos.

Vegeta envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor mientras la besaba con toda su contenida pasión de los pasados cinco años. Los dos se perdieron en el otro mientras sus mentes trabajaban. Vegeta pensó que estaba viviendo un sueño del que iba a despertar en cualquier minuto, mientras Bulma se daba cuenta con cada pasante segundo lo fuerte que eran sus sentimientos.

Ambos comenzaron a perder el control mientras sus necesidades por el otro crecían a cada segundo. Bulma fue la primera en actuar mientras retiraba sus guantes e iba por su armadura. Vegeta mientras tanto comenzó a bajar por su cuello retirando su camisa. Luego sintió a Bulma deslizarse de su agarre mientras se arrodillaba rápidamente quitándole su traje. Bulma se levantó de nuevo y bromeó juguetona. "Yo gano." Ella sonrió impresionada por el hecho de que dispuso de toda su ropa mientras él sólo retiró su camisa. Luego pasó su mano sobre su cuerpo mientras él temblaba de placer. "Bueno," sonrió ella, "Todo ese entrenamiento lo valió." Anotó ella viendo la añadida definición en su cuerpo.

Vegeta sonrió mientras iba a agarrarla otra vez pero lo esquivó. "No todavía…" Sonrió ella mientras tomaba su mano y lo llevaba a la cama. Lo acostó de espalda mientras retiraba sus shorts y luego se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Pasó sus manos sobre su pecho dolorosamente lento antes de inclinarse y comenzar a lamer cada grieta de cada músculo. Vegeta no pudo evitar sino gemir sintiendo su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Sin embargo, había algo en el camino. Alcanzó su espalda y desabrochó su brassier cuando sus manos encontraron las suyas. Le permitió deshacerse de la prenda pero luego llevó sus manos a su boca y comenzó a lamer seductoramente cada dedo. Vegeta observó intensamente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de deseo.

Una vez que Bulma terminó con cada dedo, presionó su mano contra su rostro y lentamente llevó sus manos por su cuello hasta que alcanzaron su pecho. Pausó un momento mientras dejaba a su dedo permanecer unos minutos alrededor de sus senos. Dejó escapar unos gemidos mientras Vegeta tomaba la oportunidad para saborear su rigidez acariciando gentilmente sus montículos. Ella llevó sus manos a su abdomen y finalmente sobre su pelvis hasta que lo detuvo en sus panty.

"Te importa… hacer los honores." Dijo ella muy forzada.

Vegeta agarró la tela mientras la rasgaba de su cuerpo permitiendo que sus jugos brotaran libremente sobre su cuerpo. Bulma comenzó a gemir duro cuando sintió a Vegeta mover sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Regresó a sus senos pero esta vez le permitió a su boca hacer el trabajo mientras halaba ceñidamente su cuerpo contra el suyo tomando uno en su boca y masajeando el otro con su mano libre. Bulma no pudo evitar gemir mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con placer. Sin embargo, muy dolorosamente sabía que no iba a durar mucho más, "Vegeta…" jadeó ella, "Te quiero dentro de mí… Ahora." Ella prácticamente suplicó cuando pudo sentir su cuerpo anhelarlo.

Vegeta sonrió. Amaba escuchar esas palabras, y estuvo complacido de que las dijera primero porque en otros segundos él habría estado rogándole. Él los rodó colocándola bajo él y con un rápido movimiento la penetró. Quería moverse lentamente al principio para saborear cada minuto con ella, pero cuando su erección se tornó dolorosa, comenzó a empujar más duro y más rápido. El cuerpo de Bulma se sacudía contra el suyo estremeciéndose de placer. Su respiración pasó de intensa a rápida hasta que su voz se llenó con gritos cuando el momento de anticipación llegó antes de sentir su orgasmo. "Oh… VEGETA!" Gritó ella antes de que su cuerpo se nublara con placer segundos después de que Vegeta se liberara y saliera de ella. Su cuerpo colapsó al lado de su mujer mientras la observaba disminuir su respiración y recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Él estaba haciendo lo mismo repitiendo el sonido de ella llamando su nombre. En tantas veces que habían pasado juntos nunca antes ella había gritado su nombre en la cama. Fue en ese segundo que se dio cuenta que las cosas eran diferentes. Que realmente era posible que ella pudiera sentir por él lo que él sentía por ella.

Él se levantó mientras retiraba su cabello de su cuello. La examinó intensamente mientras pasaba su dedo índice sobre el lugar en el que había deseado hundir sus dientes. Bulma para este momento abrió sus ojos y sonrió. "Qué pasa?" Preguntó ella cuando vio la seria mirada en su rostro.

"Bulma… necesito saber… Estás segura que soy lo que quieres?" Preguntó él dándole una última oportunidad para cambiar su opinión.

Bulma no tenía idea de lo que estaba contemplando hacerle, pero le sonrió y habló su corazón. "Para siempre." Susurró ella colocando su mano en su rostro.

Vegeta sonrió mientras disminuía su ki completamente. "Entonces que así sea." Luego mordió su cuello. El inmediato shock hizo gritar a Bulma de dolor, pero cuando Vegeta mordió más profundo ella se lanzó hacia adelante e instintivamente mordió su cuello. Vegeta gimió en su cuello mientras continuaba bebiendo su sangre. Bulma hizo lo mismo y después de unos segundos todo el dolor se tornó completo placer. Las lágrimas y los gritos se tornaron en sudor y gemidos de éxtasis.

Una vez que el sangrado disminuyó, Bulma cayó sobre las sábanas de su cama completamente exhausta. "Qué… hicimos?" Preguntó Bulma no entendiendo completamente la situación.

Vegeta sonrió mientras envolvía sus brazos a su alrededor y colocaba las cobijas sobre ambos. "Estamos unidos." Dijo Vegeta simplemente como si esa fuera suficiente explicación.

"Unidos? Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Bulma recuperando su aliento lentamente.

"Eres mía por toda la eternidad." Dijo Vegeta acariciando suavemente donde la mordió. Luego tomó su mano y la colocó donde ella lo mordió. "Así como yo soy tuyo por toda la eternidad."

Bulma sonrió. "Puedo vivir con eso."

Entonces, los dos pasaron la noche juntos, cada uno por primera vez en su vida experimentando una verdadera sensación de _complemento_.

------

**Nota de LGV**: Muy bien. Espero que todos estén felices. Tomó casi cinco años pero lo hicieron. Genuino amor. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado un final feliz. Para mi fue doloroso de escribir, pero en tanto como el público esté feliz puedo estar satisfecha. Así que déjenme saber lo que piensan de la conclusión.

------


End file.
